


Кого приручил

by L_Yova



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Confessions, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Feelings, Language, Love, M/M, Memory, Misunderstandings, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Yova/pseuds/L_Yova
Summary: Джин Фрикс, что неудивительно, не несёт ответственность за свои действия. Кайто не отстаёт от своего учителя, который уже не знает, куда податься, лишь бы избавиться от своего преследователя. А ведь сам виноват, Фрикс. Подобрал бездомного мальчишку — вот и расхлёбывай последствия.P.s. С большими слэш-наклонностями рассказ о том, как Джин познакомился с Кайто, взял в ученики и... Как теперь от него невозможно избавиться.





	Кого приручил

Джин почувствовал на своём затылке взгляд того, кто доли секунды назад прекратил использовать скрытие своего присутствия и больше не смягчал шаги. Ровным шагом по лесной тропе Кайто сокращал расстояние между собой и учителем.

— Не думай, что я не замечал тебя, — пожал плечами Джин, — ты ещё от города за мной плетёшься. Твоё продирание сквозь бурелом, будто ты сонный медведь, не могло ускользнуть от меня.

— Учитель, — Кайто уважительно опустил голову в знак приветствия, — позволь…

— Никак тебе не вдолбить в голову: нет! Нет, Кайто, — Джин пренебрежительно цокнул языком. — Не заставляй меня снова повышать голос.

— Я не буду мешаться, обещаю. Я могу даже на расстоянии от тебя идти, хоть на сорок метров поодаль. Фразой не обмолвлюсь, даю слово! — хантер звучал несколько комично, выпрашивая с интонацией, которая подходила бы нудящему ребёнку, а не взрослому мужчине. Низкий голос Кайто, от которого за месяц Джин уже отвык, затронул в разуме Фрикса те воспоминания, которые должны были выдуться напрочь ветрами пустынь.

— Чё ты ведёшь себя как сидящий на шее родителей совершеннолетний сын. Обучение закончено, чего ты ещё хочешь от меня? «Молчаливо сопровождать», призраком гуляя в радиусе своих сорока-пятидесяти метров? — раздражение в голосе Джина нарастало с каждым разом, как он поднимал взгляд на Кайто. — Никогда не имел мечты быть ходячим домом с привидениями, и уж тем более никогда не был рад преследованию. Я не хочу быть найденным, я не хочу себе спутника. Мне не нужен хвост, который балластом потянет меня на дно, из каких бы благих намерений ты не действовал.

— Я хожу и бегаю так же быстро как ты, могу себя защитить. Мне больше не 16, я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы выпрашивать у тебя лишний кусок пищи или клянчить внимание.

— Только посмотрите, как себя разрекламировал. Подумать только, мой птенчик вырос и может сам себе находить еду и разводить огонь. Как насчёт того, чтобы поддерживать свою жизнедеятельность в километрах эдак в тысяче от меня? — вместо того, чтобы пойти дальше, Джин всем корпусом развернулся к ученику и сделал к нему пару шагов. Шагов твёрдых — чересчур твёрдых. — Разве твоя команда не заждалась своего лидера? Новые виды сами себя не откроют, Кайто. Я — охотник, выслеживающий свою добычу один. Тебе для этого нужна компания — не осуждаю, я в твои годы тоже путешествовал не в одиночку.

— Но…

— Ой, что это? — перебил его Джин, подняв палец вверх и артистично сделав вид, будто внимательно прислушивается. — Что я слышу? Ты слышишь это? «Ка-а-айто!» — изобразил он тоненький голосок издалека. — «Ка-айто, это мы-ы, твоя команда по нахождению супер-мега-интересных новых видов живо-отных! Мы так скучаем, иди к на-ам!»

Кайто только вздохнул в ответ.

— Вот видишь, они ждут тебя! — к Джину вернулась серьёзность, граничащая с пренебрежением и раздражением. — Неужели тебе так необычайно всралась прогулка со мной по кипящим вулканам?

Фрикс редко по-настоящему мог выйти из себя, и обычно его показное недовольство было лишь предлогом для словесных баталий на пустом месте или, если повезёт, краткой драки. Однако Кайто действительно начинал надоедать, уже в пятый раз преследуя по пятам. Ученик с самого начала знакомства ходил тенью за ним и не отставал ни при каких уговорах, но теперь, когда уже взрослый хантер маячит на горизонте, становится совсем не комфортно.

— Прекращай сталкерить за мной месяцами, и вернись к своим прямым обязанностям. Я отказался от воспитания сына — с чего ты вдруг взял, что я возьмусь нянчиться с тобой? — Джин не знал, какие аргументы можно привести, чтобы отвадить от себя бывшего ученика. — Ты ж человек высокой морали, так иди к друзьям. Разве тебе друзья не важнее каких-то эстафет в стиле «догони Джина Фрикса»?

— Ты для меня как отец или старший брат, а семья, пусть и поздно обретённая, для меня более важна.

— Врёшь ведь, — тихо оборвал его Джин. — Никакой я тебе не отец (упаси боже!) и не брат.

Какое-то время Кайто помолчал, без определённого выражения глядя на наставника. Того немало напрягало подобное поведение. Костлявый и долговязый как сама смерть охотник всегда был несколько сдержан, но его манера себя вести зависела от собеседника. С незнакомцами Кайто практически всегда был закрыт и сух, хотя и вежлив. С товарищами (по крайней мере, как замечал Джин со стороны) он преподносил себя как тот, кому можно довериться, и кто сам мог довериться друзьям. Обычная сосредоточенность Кайто никогда не противоречила его лёгкой улыбке, однако сейчас внимательный и учтивый взгляд не таил в себе ни капли былой радости.

Видит бог, Джин не хотел вспоминать те дни, когда он впервые встретил Кайто, там, в канализационных катакомбах. Хотел бы он отмотать время назад, чтобы помешать самому себе спуститься к этому бездомному зверёнышу.

_— Кто ты?.. — гулко разнеслось эхо по сырым стенам. — Откуда ты здесь?.._

_— Х-х, — махнул рукой Джин, которого со всех сторон окружили ласковые собаки, — мог бы и повежливее обратиться. Хотя бы на «вы»._

_— Какой мне смысл обращаться на «вы» к тому, кто зашёл на мою территорию? — мальчик надвинул козырёк на глаза и потянулся рукой в карман._

_«Камень у него, там, в кармане? Или ножик какой?»_

_— Да тихо, тихо, пацан, расслабься, я не собираюсь тебя сживать со свету, я же просто-напросто зашёл сюда как в гости. Прояви дружелюбие и гостеприимство, бери пример со своих собак. Доверься псам, я им нравлюсь. Я всем нравлюсь._

_— Кто вы?.. — мальчик выразил в голосе раздражение, однако Джин не сомневался, что-то была напускная агрессия. Коленки парня тряслись, а рука, сжимавшая нож, который тот достал из кармана, была готова в любой момент дрогнуть._

_Кайто не страшили незнакомцы, отпор давать он умел всегда. Но чтобы кто-то сумел найти его убежище, столь далеко и глубоко спрятанное от чужих глаз! И чтобы кто-то так просто гладил сторожевых собак, что способны обычно перегрызть глотку любому, кто перейдёт установленную границу! Кайто и не знал, что думать._

_— Прикольно ты с ними уживаешься, — улыбался Джин, — я наблюдал за тобой вчера и сегодня утром. Впервые вижу, чтобы животные так охотно выполняли команды человека. Собаки — ещё куда ни шло. Но птицы! За это тебе мой почёт и респект, парень. Как звать-то?_

_— Чего?_

_— Чево, каво, господи, как твоё имя? — Джин трепал за ухом собаке и смотрел на мерцающую лампочку под сводом каменных стен._

_— Кайто._

_С тем, что этот чужак имел право отдавать приказы и требовать, Кайто уже постепенно смирялся. На улицах мальчику удавалось обойти стороной общепринятые доктрины «кто сильнее — тот и отдаёт распоряжения», так как обычно он был вне данной системы. Пока избивали слабых, он воровал у сильных. Никогда он ни являлся ни тем, ни другим. Но и никогда за последние годы ему не приходилось находиться в таком положении, чтобы быть буквально припёртым к стенке. Новый противник. Гораздо сильнее его самого, да и, вероятно, любого хулигана с поверхности. Даже единственных соратников-собак переманил на свою сторону, и сейчас говорит тоном, по которому непонятно: то ли он тут главный, то ли он просто мимо проходит._

_Ну и как же реагировать на вторженца?!_

_— Неплохо бегаешь, прыгаешь, всё такое. Если покажешь мне город и окрестности, отблагодарю тебя как-нибудь. Ты — лучший экскурсовод, которого я мог бы представить._

_— З-зачем?_

_Джин вздохнул._

_— Жаль, туповатый только. Зачем, блин. По мне не видно, не? — он поправил повязку на голове, из которой пучками торчали чёрные патлы. — Я — путешественник. По совместительству Охотник. Твой город, между прочим, стоит на прекраснейшем древнем захоронении, точнее в километре от него. Мне нужно месяцок перекантоваться где-то в городе, пока я разбираюсь с этим археологическим чудом, а в свободное время неплохо было бы и город узнать. Всё-таки в таком задрищенске можно где-то повеселиться. Понял?_

_Ответом было молчание, но вряд ли ответ вообще требовался._

_— А теперь, давай, поешь, что ты там стащил, — Джин указал на батон в руке Кайто, — и пойдём. Покажешь мне город._


End file.
